


The Last of The Real Ones

by Tommykaine



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Feels, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: [You were too good to be true, gold platedBut what's inside you? But what's inside you?I know this whole damn city thinks it needs youBut not as much as I do, as much as I do, yeah- The Last of The Real Ones - Fall Out Boy]Barnaby and Tiger reflect on their relationship and feelings, after risking to lose each other forever.





	The Last of The Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th week of the 8th edition of the COW-T by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt "The Last of the Real Ones (Fall Out Boy)"
> 
> It's set past the events of episode 25 except shortly before they join the Second League.

_[You were too good to be true, gold plated  
But what's inside you? But what's inside you? ]_

  
  


I really have to admit, Lil' Bunny, that I misjudged you.

At first I thought you were just all glitter and no gold, playing the part of the good hero only as long as it would score you points, relying on popularity and good looks to get through life with the least effort possible.

I thought all you cared about was fame and success, that being a Hero for you was nothing more than a convenient career to take on.

But I was wrong about you. I just couldn't see what was inside you, back then, but finally I do.

  
  


You grew up with so many expectations and so many responsibilities on your shoulders. You trusted someone who used you and took advantage of you. Your life was never as easy as it looked, you just were too proud and cautious to let it show through.

I almost thought I would die for real, back then, but at least I would have died knowing I could trust you to do the right thing, and to take care of everyone else once I was no longer there to do it.

So I would gladly risk my life again, cause I know you will be right there with me.

Us two, we are partners, and even if our paths split now I know we will always be there for each other.

  
  


–

_[I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
But not as much as I do, as much as I do, yeah]_

  
  


I can't believe I almost had to lose you to realize how important you were to me.

I was a fool to not see it before. In the beginning I thought you were just stubborn and reckless, too proud to listen to anyone but yourself and too selfish to think about the consequences of your actions on others. But now I know there is no one else that's like you.

  
  


All of the heroes want to protect the citizens above everything else, but you always were the only one to be in it purely for the sake of saving others.

You always protected everyone, including me, until the end, but next time I will be the one to save you.

You taught me to be the type of man my parents would be proud of. Someone who is kind and takes care of those around you.

I know everyone else thinks they need you now, the entire city has been praising your name and your heroism, lamenting your decision to quit, but no one else needs you in the same way as I do.

That's why, no matter what you do from now on, I will never leave you to face danger alone. We're a team, and I will be with you until the end.

  
  


_[I will shield you from the waves if they find you_  
I will protect you, I will protect you  
Just tell me, tell me, tell me I, I am the only one  
Even if it's not true, even if it's not true, yeah

_-_

_**The Last Of The Real Ones – Fall Out Boy** ]_

 


End file.
